Angel of Shadow
by freefornow
Summary: It has been three seasons since the flood. The Clans are thriving and there is peace, though an unknown figure has slaughtered Jayfeather's two apprentices. Skypaw is determined to find out what killed her predecessors. With the help of Jackdaw and Jagged of the Tribe, she digs deeper into the mystery, only to find out some secrets are best left hidden. Rated T for scary scenes.
1. Prologue

**This is almost based of of the horror flick The Woman In Black. Please leave reviews. Good or bad, I don't care.**

* * *

><p>THUNDERCLAN (only did ThunderClan because the other Clans are minor)<p>

Leader Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with gray muzzle

Medicine Cats Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice, Skypaw

Warriors

Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Rainpaw

Thornclaw-golden-brown tabby tom

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker-brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice-Nightpaw

Ivypool-gray-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Molewhisker-brown-cream tom

Lilyheart-tortoiseshell-white she-cat

Stromcloud-brown tabby tom with black stripes

Snowclaw-white, fluffy tom

Dewstripe-gray-white tom

Apprentice,Emberpaw

Amberfoot-pale ginger she-cat

Hollyberry-black she-cat

Fernleaf-brown she-cat

Moonclaw-silver tabby she-cat

Apprentices

Nightpaw-black she-cat

Rainpaw-black tabby she-cat with white raindrop-like spots

Skypaw-silver-gray tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes

Emberpaw-gray tom with ginger spots

Queens

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of unknown tom's kits: Blackkit, Stonekit

Cherryfall-ginger she-cat, mother of Stormcloud's kit: Redkit

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-white she-cat, expecting Molewhisker's kits

Elders

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

* * *

><p>"Jayfeather?" The small gray she-cat called.<br>"Heathercloud…"  
>"Hello?"<p>

"Heathercloud…"  
>Heathercloud padded towards the voice. "Heathercloud…" Her paw carried her to a small cave. "Heathercloud…" She stepped inside and saw a figure, wreathed in shadow. "Who's there?" "Heathercloud…"<p>

"Show yourself!" Heathercloud growled. The figure turned and she froze. She turned and ran but felt shadows engulfing her body. Heathercloud shut her eyes and waited.

* * *

><p>"Jayfeather." Jayfeather turned to Lionblaze. "Is it true? Is Heathercloud really dead?" He meowed. Lionblaze dipped his head in grief. "Yes." His voice shook.<br>Jayfeather sighed. "Not another one!" He wailed. _Not Heathercloud!_ "What will i do now? I've lost Sorrelpaw and Briarlight though to greencough, now Heathercloud! There are no kits with interest in medicine cats!" Lionblaze moved closer.

"You and Ivypool's kits are due soon. Maybe one of them?"  
>He shook his head. "I can't do this to any more cats, especialy my kits." Lionblaze shoved himself foreword. "Where is your courage Jayfeather?" He hissed. "My daughter's life will be wasted on nothing, along with Hollyberry's daughter!"<br>Jayfeather rose to his paws. "I just need time!" He mewed simply and padded away.

"In the meantime," he called back to Lionblaze, "let me grieve for my apprentice."

* * *

><p><strong>So, anyone like it? Please tell me.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Skypaw pricked her ears and drew her tail across her mentor's stick. The stick was ancient, she knew that much.

"_No! No! Fallen Leaves, I didn't mean it! I want to stay with you!"_

Skypaw jerked back after hearing the desperate wail. "Skypaw! What are you doing?" She whipped around to Jayfeather. "Nothing, Jayfeather."

"The stick is old. It holds memories of another time. Before us." His sightless eyes drifted to her. "Before the forest."

"This is pointless." She muttered and Jayfeather gave a sharp look. "This is the true duty of Firestar's kin. To pass all the memories down."  
>"I'm not kin to Firestar. Not a lot."<p>

"Are you going to stay here and argue with me, or are you going to give Bramblestar the catnip?"

"Catnip." Skypaw meowed and picked the bundle of leaves in her jaws. "Oh and Skypaw."

"Yes Jayfeather?"

"Don't get distracted."

She shook the moss off her pelt and bounded towards Bramblestar's den. "Hi Skypaw!"  
>"Not now, Nightpaw."<p>

She hissed back and pushed through the ferns. "Skypaw?" She dropped the herbs in front of Bramblestar. "Eat. I'll have Rainpaw or Emberpaw bring you fresh-kill later." She meowed and nudged them closer.

"No, Skypaw." Bramblestar meowed and Skypaw tipped her head. "Save it for the others." He nodded towards the medicine clearing. "I am only waiting for Squirrelflight to come for me. Lionblaze will be a good leader."

Skypaw was shocked at her leader's words. "Bramblestar. Eat the damn leaves. Squirrelflight wouldn't want you to come to her yet." She meowed and lashed her tail.  
>"Calm down, Skypaw. You always get so prickly when things like this happens." Bramblestar mewed and lapped the herbs up. Skypaw let the fur on her spine lie flat. Bramblestar was right.<p>

"Get me or Jayfeather if you are worse. Don't even think about hiding in here." Skypaw padded out and saw Brackenfur with Cloudtail.

"I'm telling you. You're getting old, Brackenfur."  
>"I told you, Cloudtail. I will once Rainpaw is a warrior."<p>

Skypaw rolled her eyes at the older cats and picked towards the medicine den. "Skypaw, can you go get some more catmint?" Jayfeather meowed from the store. "On it, Jayfeather."

~.::.~

Skypaw grasped the stalks in her teeth and tore at the leaves. "Duty of Firestar's kin. Why the hell bring that up? I thought everyone was over the whole 'Firestar is so powerful! He could overthrow StarClan if he wanted to.' Really?" She muttered and a cold breeze whipped across the forest.

Skypaw caught a shadow move near the walls of the twoleg nest. "Who's there!" She hissed. The shadow moved again and Skypaw swallowed hard, flexing her claws.

"Come out, coward!"

The figure burst out and Skypaw turned to run.

"Skypaw!"  
>Skypaw lifted her head and saw Jayfeather charging through the ferns into the nest. He whipped around and snarled. "You will not take another one!" He yowled and she felt the cold, eerie presence fade away.<p>

Skypaw collapsed down and felt Jayfeather curl around her trembling form. "Don't worry, it's gone now."

"What was that?"

Jayfeather didn't reply, he just lead her back to camp. "What about the catnip?"

"We'll find some another place. Let's get you home to your mother." He meowed softly and kept looking back.

Skypaw broke from his grasp and faced him. "I'm not a kit!" she snarled, "tell me what that was!"

Jayfeather shook his head. "Not yet. Soon, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I've got that done! Thank you for your patience, but I am in the middle of a few other stories. <strong>


End file.
